NBCUniversal Television Group
NBCUniversal Television Group is the common name for NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News and NBC Entertainment (and at times NBC/Universal News Group and NBC Sports Group), both American television units of NBCUniversal. NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News is the television distribution arm of NBCUniversal. The company is composed of six divisions: NBC Advertising Sales, NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations, Affiliate Relations, Network Research, NBCUniversal Television Distribution, NBCUniversal Digital Entertainment and Special Events. History NBC Broadcasting In 2006, NBC sold four stations from its smallest markets. In November 2007, the NBC Owned Television Stations changed its name to NBC Local Media. In March 2008, Local Media decided to focus on growing websites and the top ten market stations placing WTVJ in Miami and WVIT in Harford up for sale. LXTV was acquired in January 2008 by NBC Local Media followed in March by the purchased of Skycastle Entertainment, Local Media's former outside sales and marketing firm. After NBC Weather Plus was shut down in late 2008, WNBC launched a replacement programming of local information, news and lifestyle as NBC New York Nonstop in March 2009 using LXTV programs. In May 2009, NBC rolled out a tiered affiliation plan. The plan has three levels: Bronze, Silver and Gold. Bronze is the standard existing short term affiliation, programming with ad inventory splits. With the silver plan, the affiliate and network would add working in other media: internet, wireless and video on demand areas with inventory splits, a different financial arrangement and promotion commitments. Gold affiliation agreement is a longer broader partnership in local online media and mobile digital TV with the network representing the gold affiliates in cable and satellite retransmission consent negotiations with the network sharing in the carriage revenue. A NBClocal.com livestyle website would be a part of the silver package. By July 2009, GE has been registering NBC''market''.com domains (like NBCIndianapolis.com) in markets where NBC stations are not NBC owned. NBC Affiliates Board chair Mike Fiorile indicated a preference on behalf of local stations that the local station should own its own brand in the market. Local Newser indicated that this might be attempt by NBC to compete with their local affiliates despite pointing out the NBC local program as a part of its top tier affiliation plans. On October 24, 2012, NBC Owned Television Stations announced it will relaunch the NBC Nonstop network as Cozi TV, which will feature classic TV shows, movies and original programming. In July 2013, NBCU placed NBC TV Stations and Telemundo's O&Os stations into a new division, NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations, with New England Cable News being transferred into NBC TV Stations. Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News With Ted Harbert departing as head of NBC Broadcasting in September 2016, Mark Lazarus added this group to his responsibility over NBC Sports Group as chairman, NBC Broadcasting and Sports. In January 2019, NBCU reorganized to make way for their streaming service, Lazarus adds NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group and NBCUniversal News Group to his portfolio now as chairman of NBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News (except for NBC Entertainment, effective a NBCUniversal Television Group). NBC News NBCUniversal News Group is the news division of NBCUniversal, composed of the NBC News and MSNBC units, that was created on July 19, 2012 with CNBC under Pat Fili-Krushel as chairwoman. In April 2015, Andrew Lack took over as the chief executive of the group with CNBC being moved to a direct reporting unit to NBCUniversal CEO. Lack, who was previously head of NBC News, was appointed to right the division after flagging ratings and the Brian Williams embellishment scandal. The group purchased a 25% stake in Euronews for $30 million in February 2017 to increase its international reach. NBC News president Deborah Turness was appointed to lead international operations with Noah Oppenheim, who oversaw Today, replacing her as president. Euronews, when integrated with NBC News, would be renamed Euronews NBC and headed up by Turness. NBCUniversal Television Distribution NBCUniversal Television Distribution (formerly NBC Enterprises and Universal Domestic Television among other distributor incarnations) is the television distribution arm of NBC Universal that distributes programs across the nation. DVD releases for most shows owned by the group are handled by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, while others are licensed to other companies such as Lionsgate Home Entertainment, Arts Alliance America and Shout! Factory. NBCUniversal International Television NBCUniversal International Television or NBCUniversal International Television Distribution (formerly Universal Worldwide Television and MCA TV International) is the worldwide television production/distribution arm of NBCUniversal, syndicating NBCUni's programs across the globe. Universal Worldwide Television was formed in 1997 as a result of the break-up of UIP Pay TV. Prior to NUIT's formation, for several years MGM International Television Distribution handled worldwide distribution of shows from NBC Studios. NBC Entertainment NBC Entertainment is NBCUniversal's entertainment arm of the NBC Network. Division with the company is the prime time and late night programming, business affairs, West Coast research, marketing, public relations and network scheduling and Universal Television. NBC Entertainment History In July 2008, Universal Cable Productions was split off from Universal Media Studios and place into NBCUniversal's NBCU Cable Entertainment division. On Monday, September 12, 2011 Universal Media Studios was renamed to Universal Television. NBC Entertainment named Paul Telegdy as president of its alternative and reality group, NBC Entertainment, along the formation of Universal Television Alternative Studio by president Meredith Ahr in June 2016. These promotions are part of a push for NBC to create and distribute future reality TV shows. However, late night programming was removed from Teledgy's portfolio, which also included annual specials. On September 24, 2018, Bob Greenblatt left the position of NBC Entertainment chairman and replaced by George Cheeks and Paul Telegdy as co-chairmen. In January 2019, NBCU reorganized to make way for their streaming service, Jeff Shell, currently chairman of Universal Filmed Entertainment Group, added NBC Entertainment, NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises and international to his portfolio now as chairman of NBCUniversal Film and Entertainment. Universal Television Alternative Studio Universal Television Alternative Studio is NBC Entertainment's reality and alternative production division, headed by president Meredith Ahr. The unit reports to the president of NBC Entertainment. The Universal Television Alternative Studio was formed in June 2016 under president Meredith Ahr. In July 2016, the studio's first program, World of Dance, which is co-produced with Jennifer Lopez's Nuyorican Productions, was announced by NBC. References Category:Companies Category:Companies established in 2004 Category:NBCUniversal